Such a pinion bearing arrangement is usually employed for supporting a pinion shaft in a gearbox of a vehicle. For usual applications in cars existing bearing arrangements are well developed to support the pinion precisely for a sufficient time of operation.
This is not necessarily the case with regard to pinion bearing arrangements which are operated under extreme loads, like e.g. the pinion bearings in a racing car, specifically in a Formula 1 racing car. Also here, a certain time of operation must be guaranteed. Due to the nature of such an application it is an important additional aspect to minimize the friction in the bearing during operation.
It is an object of the invention to propose a pinion bearing arrangement which guarantees a desired life time but reduces the friction in the bearing significantly.